


The Comb Fic

by bootyandthebeast



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyandthebeast/pseuds/bootyandthebeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Ryden fan fiction. Judging by the title, you can probably tell it is disgusting. It's not the most original out there, plus the writing skills are awful (it switches from past to present tense every so often) and it is incredibly rushed. But just read it anyway.<br/>Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Comb Fic

Ryan was kneeling in the bathtub. No, not for an enema: this time he had headlice, and Brendon had said he could not be fucked with tiny animals festering in his head. Obedient as ever, Ryan had agreed to have it sorted. Ryan had been stripped naked for this task. Brendon always did it to him - at first he found it uncomfortable, but now he was used to it. Brendon had seen Ryan naked more often than dressed. He was sitting, waiting. Brendon had gone down to the basement to get his supplies. Brendon was also naked; one never went without any clothes on if the other did it. It was another one of Brendon's rules. He could also feel his dick starting to become hard. He wanted to play with himself so, so badly - but if he did, Brendon would punish him. His punishments were the worst, they included tearing and bleeding, if that was the best way to put it. The door swung open as Brendon walked in wavering his supplies around. "Ready?" asked Brendon in a more enthusiastic tone than usual. Ryan nodded slightly and breathed out as Brendon dolloped the conditioner onto his head and rubbed it in all around his hair. He then grabbed the comb and started brushing his hair. The comb looked dangerous in Ryan's opinion. It was long, sharp and hard - much like Brendon's dick, he thought - although that had been inside of him too many times for him to have an opnion. It didn't hurt as he brushed. His hair was long-ish, for a boy, anyway - but it was as straight as straight gets. Much unlike his pubic hair, which was as straight as Ryan was. Brendon once, as a punishment, made him brush it out from it's usual curlyness, and that was painful. Ryan craned his neck to see him picking at a brown paper towel. "I've gotten about 23 lice or something." He spoke, without looking up. "There's still more." Ryan turned to look back at the wall he had been analyzing for the last 20 minutes while Brendon was working. He had decided they needed it grouting, as there was stuff between the tiles. It was more likely cum or lubricant rather than dirt, the amount of time him and Brendon spent in here. "Finished." Brendon said. He then walked out of the room without speaking another word. Ryan didn't dare move. It was five minutes until Brendon returned, a mug in each hand. "What's that?" Ryan trembled. He hoped to god it wasn't milk. He won't drink the stuff. Instead it was a slightly warm, purpley mixture in the cup. Ryan swirled it around with hesitation. He had never seen this drink before. Brendon didn't even have to say anything, he just had to pull a certain face and Ryan knew he was agitated, or irritated. He quickly gulped it down without saying another word. Five minutes later everything went black. He didn't wake up until a while later. He found he couldn't get up, and once checking he saw that his hands and ankles were tied. Tied to the bedposts. Ryan knew what Brendon had done to him - he had drugged him, of course, and tied him up on his bed. Ryan didn't know what was coming next. The only thing he knew what to do was not to move, not try to escape. If he did it would be game over. Brendon walked in about 20 minutes later clutching another mug and the comb from earlier. "Oh, you're awake." He said after looking up and down at Ryan's naked body. Brendon's eyes lingered on Ryan's dick as his face flushed red to hide his embarrassment. "There's no need to be embarrassed, baby." He said in a sweet, innocent voice. "Why, when is there a time when you actually wear clothes? I've seen your dick more than I've seen my own." Ryan nodded slightly and then looked at the mug. It was most likely another drug solution. "W-what's in th-the mug?" Ryan stuttered, surprised at his voice. He hadn't spoken in hours. "Oh. The mug." Says Brendon, his deadpan expression slowly turning into a suspicious looking grin. "You'll find out very soon." Ryan shivers and Brendon sets the mug on the desk next to the bed. Ryan couldn't see what was inside it. "I thought...that it was time we had some more action. Why, we haven't fucked properly in a month." He says quietly into Ryan's ear. His hand slides down Ryan's torso as it makes contact with his hips, and Ryan retracts. "And, I have the perfect idea." Ryan nods as Brendon stands and starts untying the ropes at Ryan's feet, and then his hands. "Now, I want you to get onto your knees like the good little boy you are." Ryan does as he says. It was ironic, as Brendon was younger than Ryan anyway. He felt weak as Brendon had all this dominance over him, but he was too scared to argue. Once on his knees, Brendon puts his fingers into his hair. "Suck my dick." He says quietly. Ryan doesn't even attempt to object, he does as he says. He had felt Brendon's thick cock in his mouth so many time that he felt as if his mouth has stretched. It probably had. Brendon let the first moan slip from his mouth as Ryan did his work, stopping every so often to touch the tip, give it a swirl. He liked to experiment. Not the way Brendon did, though. Brendon was extreme. Brendon told Ryan he was close, and told Ryan to grab the mug and hold it underneath his cock to catch it, and also not to look at what was inside. Ryan had to do as he said and closed his eyes as he got the mug and gave it to Brendon. Brendon felt the orgasm tear through him as Ryan let go and let the cup catch the white liquid. He was desperate to taste it, he felt his mouth watering for a little, just a drip. He hadn't tasted Brendon in a while now. Brendon started shaking the mug a little, to stir the contents. "Lie on the bed." He ordered. Ryan settled on the bed and got ready for whatever Brendon had in store. "I know you want to taste me," Brendon said in a low tone, "so I'm going to be generous. Drink this." "Drink it?" Ryan echoed. "But it's your cum." "Did I fucking stutter?" Brendon says, and puts the cup up to his lips. Ryan closes his eyes and swallows half the mug in one go. He starts to chew on it, like he always did. And he felt a crunch. Ryan stopped and swallowed the rest of what he had in his mouth. "What the fuck is in this?" he asks. "You really want to know?" Brendon asked. Ryan looked from the door back to Brendon. "Yes." "Those little bug shits I got from your hair earlier on." Ryan almost choked. He just ate lice? He looked down at his cup and saw them crawling around in the sperm. He wanted to be sick. "Don't you dare be sick." Brendon ordered. "I'll make you eat it." Ryan couldn't care less. He got it all over the bed and even on the floor. "That can be your dinner." Brendon retorted, and walked out of the room. Five minutes or so later, Brendon returned. He couldn't see any sick in sight and guessed that Ryan had licked it up. He had. Brendon nodded with satisfaction and looked around the room. He centered his eyes on the comb and he picked it up. "Okay." He said out loud, and walked back out of the room. Ryan shook his head. How long was he going to have to do this for? He felt sick again, but he had to gulp it down whenever it rose too close to his mouth. He did not want to eat it again. It had been slimy, white, and he could see bugs crawling around in it. Some floating, dead, and some just alive. It had been cold too, and chewy. Brendon returned with one hand behind his back and the comb in the other. Ryan shivered at the possibilities. It was nothing like what he thought. It was much worse. "Get on all fours." Brendon spat. Ryan did as he was told, as always. Brendon brought blue lubricant from behind his back, and squeezed it onto the comb, and his fingers. He made sure Ryan wasn't looking. He then patted Ryan on the back as a sign of apology, and opened Ryan's entrance using his fingers. He then, slowly as ever, pushed the comb into Ryan. He heard a squeak from Ryan, and Brendon smiled. Ryan arched his back as the comb was pushed in further, deeper. He tensed as he felt the comb's bristles tickle the inside of his rectum. Brendon pulled the comb halfway out, and then pushed it back in, and continued doing it, faster and faster, until at one point it looked like he was trying to play the violin. Ryan could feel his anus tearing as Brendon continued, the bristles starting to feel more like metal spikes. Brendon finally tugged the comb out of his butt. Ryan turned his neck around and could see it was covered in blood. Brendon had an eager look on his face. "Again?" Brendon asked. Ryan didn't want to go through the pain again, plus he was dripping with blood. Instead he told him to hold on. Ryan walked to the toilet and wiped himself, nearly bursting into tears at the fact that he let Brendon walk all over him, hurt him so much. He didn't want to go back in there. So he devised a plan. Downstairs, he found the sleeping drug that Brendon had used on him. He put a little into some coffee, split it between two cups, and walked back upstairs with it. "Made us both some coffee." He said casually, and handed Brendon a cup. Brendon raised an eyebrow at this, and sniffed it, but drank it anyway. Ryan knew when he dropped the mug that he was out. Ryan walked to the back of the room and got the rope. He knew what he was going to do. It was punishment time. Using the rope, he tied Brendon's wrists and ankles to the bed posts, and set his job. He put the comb onto the desk next to the bed and sat onto the edge of it, staring at Brendon's sleeping face. Ryan hated it. Hated that fucking face and all that came with it. He knew what he'd do. Ryan looked at Brendon's seemingly still hard dick, and touched it. He got the comb from the desk and poked at the dick with it, not wanting to harm it. But he did want to harm it. He had had enough. He grabbed a hold of Brendon's dick at the base, clutching the balls. Then he sunk the comb into the side of his dick. He could feel it bursting though the skin, through each layer, and blood squirted out. Ryan could feel the relief of Brendon going through the pain instead of him. He yanked the comb out of his dick and jabbed it in again, wanting to cause as much pain as possible. He heard a loud, piercing scream. Brendon had woken up. "Shhh. Bren. Shh." Ryan whispered, jamming the comb in hard. Brendon whimpered. "What the fuck are you doing?" he shouted, almost screaming. "Revenge." Said Ryan, taking the comb out of his dick. It had over 50 holes in it now, and was spurting with blood, like a fountain. Brendon looked down at it and burst into tears. "Shut up!" Ryan screamed. Brendon flinched, and was trembling, obviously in incredible pain. "Shut up. Just shut up." Ryan shook his head. He wanted to kill Brendon. Instead, he thought he would just hurt him even more. He walked out of the room, down to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. He almost ran back upstairs with excitement, and jumped onto the bed. "What the fuck are you going to do with that knife?" asked Brendon, terrified. Ryan didn't provide an answer. Just held the base of Brendon's penis. And with one swift slice, Brendon's dick came off in one. There wasn't screaming, there was blood. Shock. Ryan was holding Brendon's penis in one hand, a knife in the other, and Brendon was in shock. Ryan stuffed the dick into Brendon's mouth and ran outside, locking the door. He grabbed the key, walked outside in the nude. Dropped the key into a drain.. leaving Brendon tied up in side, with a dick stuffed in his mouth. His own dick. Ryan laughed at his antics. Wandered around the street until someone could help him. Take him somewhere. He, and no one else, ever entered the house again.


End file.
